Secret Admirer
by Simply Sublimity
Summary: "Humans fear what they do not understand. And fear usually turns to hate." Words written in a love letter that Naruto had received. Who could have sent it? Naruto/? Not a Naruto/Oc


*Secret Admirer*

* * *

Got mauled by plot bunnies and just had to write this. I'll leave you to guess who wrote the letter. The more reviews I get the more likely I'll write the chapter where Naruto meets "The secret admirer" Bonus points to those who guess it right!

* * *

Claimer: Yes, I own Naruto. Now stop asking me to sell it to you!

* * *

Dear Naruto-kun,  
I have no idea what I am doing, writing a letter that you may or may not read. I just . . . want to get my feelings out, and when it comes to you . . . I can't hold these thoughts in any longer.

I just wanted you to know that . . . you are not alone. I remember seeing you when I was a child . . . you were always alone and that broke my heart to see someone as young and as pure as you hated and despised as you were . . . and still are.

Every time I saw you I wanted to speak to you, get to know the person who was Uzumaki Naruto but I was young . . . young and gullible. Believing everything my parents said, concerning the village, and concerning you. But . . . in the end, nothing they told me could crush the urge I had to get close to you.

Wow. That sounded really corny. I, um . . . I've never done one of these things before. Most people_No, everyone would stare in shock if they thought that "I" of all people were trying to be friendly .

Anyway, every morning, I would walk to the Academy . . . and I would pass the park you used to play in. And every morning without fail, you d be there, sitting on the park bench all alone.

It was torture not to skip a class and sit next to you on that bench. You were always alone, without fail. Even in a crowded room you'd be alone.

I know how that feels. The room would go instantly silent when I'd walk into it, however they did it out of "respect".

I knew better, I knew they were just hiding how afraid they were of me. But, they didn't even pretend to respect you.

Humans fear what they do not understand. And fear usually turns to hate.

The people of the village hated us. For our power, for reminding them how worthless they truly were . . .

You know, you were the one who kept me going, who still keeps me going. Every time I felt despair overwhelm me. Every time I nearly gave up . . . I thought of you, sitting on that park bench alone, day after day, and it gave me the strength to go on.

In my early teens I decided what I wanted to do with my life, it's interesting though, even though we never corresponded, our dreams ended up similar.

I wanted to become someone people liked. I wanted to show people that I was a human being with emotions and feelings, not some steel cold soul created to kill . . .

I wanted to be "free".

Isn't that what you've always wanted? To be free from reasonless glares and fake smiles?

It was funny that I could ever think that my dream would come true. You can change yourself but you can't change the people who surround you, nor can you change the way they think of you if they do not want to change it.

I now see that my childhood dream is impossible. For, I have become the soulless tool that Konoha made me into. But, even after shattering my dreams and my heart, I do not hate them.

I hate their ignorance, the way they hate people who've never done a thing wrong, their shallowness, the list could go on and on, but still. I do not hate them.

I will not fall into the trap that so many people have fallen into. I wont let hatred cloud my mind, or let cruelty shroud my vision.

I will never hate someone or something to stupid to realize that they've done something wrong.

But I digress, this is supposed to be a letter concerning my feelings over you, correct?

My feelings . . .

It's a bit odd, I haven't developed new feelings for anyone since I was a small child, after viewing parts of the Third Shinobi World War . . . I had been emotionally stunted. While I may smile on the outside, the inside is dead cold.

It's the same with you though isn't it? The mask you wear hides everything and it's impossible for anyone to see through it.

Everyone but me that is. I ve been watching you from afar for so long . . . no matter how perfect your mask fits you . . .

It'll never fool me.

It wasn't until a short while ago that I spoke to you for the first time . . . I had imagined our first meeting many times, what happened then was not what I had in mind . . .

It was the first time I ever looked into your eyes, and you into mine . . .

. . . here I go with the corniness again . . . god Naruto! Why do you have to make me feel this way . . .

. . . I was always so amazed by you. Even with all you had to deal with growing up, you became a fine shinobi who Konoha should be proud, no honored to have! But . . . they see you as a nuisance don't they?

I thought that as you grew older that they'd accept you but, I was wrong wasn't I? However, that gives us another thing in common. As I grew older, people's fear of me grew as well. And now it's only gotten worse . . .

I am grateful to you . . . for everything you've done for me without even knowing it. I . . . envy the people that see you everyday.

The people who overlook you as if you're not there. If I got to spend time with you every day . . . If I could turn back time . . .

. . . I would have ignored my family and spent time with you whenever I damn pleased!

. . . But, you don't want to hear of my regrets, do you? There are many things I regret . . . the fact that I wasted time I could have spent with you being high on the list . . . if I had spoken to you, if I had shown you a hundredth of how I feel for you we might have . . .

. . . ended up as I see us in my dreams . . .

I had to pause for a moment when I wrote that last part . . . because . . . I know that the dreams I have of you and I will never happen, my fate has already been decided, there can be no stopping it now, but . . .

If I could go back in time, I'd change things . . . but I can t . . .

I was shocked when I realized how much I cared about you. Even though we had never spoken . . . even though I could have spoken to you at anytime . . . I didn't because . . . I know it sounds silly but . . . I was afraid that you wouldn't let me get close to you. I . . . didn't want you to reject my offer of friendship. I realize now how silly I was acting . . . maybe some of the teenager syndrome affected me after all . . . I guess I was just shy, to shy to approach one of the few people who still gave me joy . . .

I was there when you joined the academy, you believed you were alone but, I was there . . . watching the moment that you had been dreaming of. I had graduate the Academy years before though . . . that was one of the few moments where I cursed my genius. I wanted to be with you, even if I was too shy to approach you . . .

I was cheering you on though. I wanted you to be happy . . . I still want you to be happy. Your happiness is more amazing then my happiness could ever be . . . so now . . . I'm going to tell you something . . .

I'll tell you my secret. The secret I've kept since I first realized the depth of my feelings for you. The feelings that give me the strength to go on . . .

I'm in love with you, Naruto. And I hope I can tell that to you in person one day.

* * *

So, did you like it? Hope I didn't make it to hard to guess.


End file.
